Ein verhängnissvolles Häufchen
by StellaMaris
Summary: Was haben Snape, Hermine und Voldi mit Benjamin Blümchen zu schaffen? Liest selbst! Freue mich über Reviews!


Anmerkung: mir gehört wie immer nix. Diese Story entstand innerhalb eines Wettbewerbes, wo folgende Wörter mit eingebaut werden mussten:  
  
- Hochzeitsnacht - Kleister  
  
- Grillfleisch  
  
- Efeuranke  
  
- Mrs. Norris  
  
- Hundescheiße  
  
- Kerzenstummel  
  
- Bücherwurm  
  
- Think Black  
  
- Werhamster (das Gegenteil von Werwolf)  
  
- Tausendfüßler  
  
- Benjamin Blümchen  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein verhängnisvolles Häufchen  
  
Die Hallen Hogwarts waren festlich geschmückt wie schon lange nicht mehr. An der Decke schwebten Tausende von Kerzen, die die Halle in ein wundervolles Licht tauchten. Die Schüler standen alle gespannt und festlich herausgeputzt rechts und links an den Wänden der großen Halle und blickten gebannt zur Eingangstür. Seit Tagen waren die Schüler in Aufruhr gewesen und hatten nur die große Hochzeit im Kopf gehabt.  
  
Als erstes betrat Albus Dumbledore an der Seite von Hermine Granger die Halle. Zuerst hatte Madame Hooch ihn begleiten sollen, doch diese war ungeschickt mit dem Besen gestürzt und so hatte Dumbledore zur Verwunderung aller, die beste Schülerin Hogwarts, Hermine Granger gefragt, ob sie ihn begleiten würde. Diese war zwar sehr überrascht gewesen, sagte aber geehrt zu und schritt nun mit dem Direktor zum Altar.  
  
Noch nie hatten ihn die Schüler in solch einer schönen Robe gesehen! Sein Umhang war Blau mit goldenen Fäden durchstickt und ließ ihn sehr festlich erscheinen. Sein spitzer Hut erstrahlte in goldenen Farben. Nachdem die beiden an den Schülern vorbeiflaniert waren, traten sie auf die Empore, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand und Dumbledore stellte sich vor den kleinen Altar, der nun dort stand und hinter dem schon der Schuldirektor der deutschen Zauberschule wartete, um als Pfarrer zu fungieren. Hermine stellte sich rechts daneben. Albus Dumbledore strahlte wie ein kleines Kind. Ron stupste Harry kurz in die Seite und flüsterte: "Er sieht so glücklich aus! Ich freue mich ja ungemein für die beiden! Und schau mal zu Hermine, die scheint ganz aufgeregt zu sein!" Harry nickte grinsend und sein Blick ging wieder zur Tür. "Ich glaube, jetzt kommt die Braut!"  
  
Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Halle, als die Tür abermals geöffnet wurde und die Braut, ihr Gesicht unter einem Schleier verhüllt, in die Halle geführt wurde. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war aus Seide und schimmerte hellblau und von der Taille aus zog sie eine lange, weiße Schleppe hinter sich her. "Ich frage mich," murmelte Harry, "wie sie gerade Snape fragen konnten, ob er Brautführer sein möchte!" "Ich verstehe es auch nicht so ganz", raunte Ron zurück. "Hermine anscheinend auch nicht, schau Harry, wie sie zu Snape schaut!"  
  
Die Braut wurde von Snape an Dumbledore übergeben und er stellte sich links neben den Altar. Professor Huxelrebe erhob seine Stimme und begann mit der Zeremonie.  
  
" ....... und willst auch Du, Minerva McGonagall, den hier anwesenden Albus Dumbledore ehelichen?" Ihr "Ja!" erfüllte die Halle und Albus Dumbledore drehte sich zu seiner Braut, hob den Schleier und gab ihr einen Kuss. In diesem Moment wurde die Halle mit den Jubelrufen aller Schüler erfüllt.  
  
Nachdem alle ein hervorragendes Mahl gegessen hatten, es gab unter anderem Grillfleisch mit Kartoffelsalat, erhoben sich die Frischvermählten zu einem Tanz. Davor stellte sich jedoch Minerva Dumbledore an den Rand der Empore und hob ihren kleinen Schleier ab. Sie blickte mild lächelnd in die Menge. "Schülerinnen, die schon im siebten Schuljahr sind und natürlich auch Lehrerinnen, treten doch bitte vor! Natürlich nur wer möchte!" Dumbledore stand neben Hermine und lächelte zu ihr hinab. "Nun, Miss Granger, wollen Sie sich nicht dazugesellen?" Hermine errötete. "Professor Dumbledore....!" "Nun kommen Sie schon, Miss Granger, schließlich haben Sie, als Trauzeugin, das Vorrecht daran teilzunehmen." Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu. Hermine verließ die Empore und ging zur Gruppe der Schülerinnen, die sich bereits versammelt hatten. Minerva drehte sich um und warf mit Schwung den Schleier hinter sich. Dieser segelte genau in die Hände von Hermine! Sie errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen und sah sich verlegen um. "Wen sollte ich denn schon heiraten?", fragte sie sich und sah, dass alle um sie herum applaudierten.  
  
"Nun aber zum Tanz, meine Lieben!" sagte der Schuldirektor und reichte Minerva die Hand. Er wand sich an Snape und flüsterte diesem zu: "Severus, würden Sie bitte den ersten Tanz mit Miss Granger tanzen? Schließlich ist sie ja so etwas wie Ihre Kollegin!"  
  
Hermine starrte immer noch verwundert auf den Schleier und hob den Kopf, als sie bemerkte, dass sich jemand vor sie gestellt hatte. Es war Severus Snape. Verwundert sah sie ihn an. "Miss Granger, darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten? Von Trauzeuge zu Trauzeugin?" Er verbeugte sich leicht. Severus war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, Miss Granger zum Tanz zu bitten, aber er konnte dem Direktor diese Bitte schlecht abschlagen. Hermine starrte ihn immer noch verdattert an. Snape lächelte sie an? Das war ja etwas ganz neues! Wenn er es bis jetzt mal geschafft hatte, diese Gesichtsmuskeln zu bewegen, dann nur, um zynisch seine Lippen zu verziehen. Sie war überrascht, wie gut dieses Lächeln ihm stand!  
  
Er entwand ihr langsam den Schleier aus den Händen, den sie immer noch fest umklammert hatte und legte ihn auf einen Tisch. Dann trat er wieder auf Hermine zu und reichte ihr die Hand. Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Tanz mit Snape so wundervoll sein konnte! Sie fühlte seine warme Hand, die fest ihre umklammerte und sie fühlte seine andere Hand an ihrem Rücken und während sie tanzten breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl in ihr aus, direkt von seiner Hand ausgehend.  
  
Er führte sie mit Leichtigkeit über die Tanzfläche und Hermine kam es vor, als ob sie schweben würden. Noch nie hatte sie so einen wunderschönen Tanz erlebt! Hermine blickte vorsichtig nach oben und suchte Snapes Blick. Er erwiderte den ihren und lächelte sie vorsichtig an. Ihr Herz schlug einen Takt schneller. Plötzlich fuhr Snape erschrocken zusammen und Hermine wich ein wenig von ihm zurück und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger!" flüsterte Severus leise. "Ich muss leider unseren Tanz beenden!" während er dies sagte, hob er ihre Hand etwas nach oben, beugte sich nach unten und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Er verließ unverzüglich die Halle und ließ eine sehr verwirrte Hermine zurück, die verwundert auf ihre Hand starrte, wo sie noch immer seine Lippen spürte.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
"Schön, dass Du Dich von den Festlichkeiten lösen konntest, Severus!" zischte die eiskalte Stimme Voldemorts. "Haben Sie alle schön gefeiert?" fragte er höhnisch. "Ja, das haben sie, Meister!" erwiderte Snape gleichgültig. "Hast du denn mitgetanzt, Severus?" "Ihr wollt doch nicht, das ich auffalle, Meister, also musste ich das Spiel wohl mitspielen!"  
  
Voldemort fixierte ihn mit seinen grässlichen, gelben Augen und sagte: "Ich habe eine schöne Aufgabe für dich, mein Lieber! Ich möchte, dass du mir deine absolute Loyalität beweist und als Beweis wirst Du Dumbledore und seine neue Gattin opfern! Hast du mich verstanden?" Severus Gesicht verfinsterte sich unmerklich. Er hatte trainiert, vor dem dunklen Lord keine Gefühle zu zeigen. "Oh, Gott, wie sehr hasse ich ihn! Hätte ich nur die Kraft, ihn mit meinem Zauberstab umzubringen!" Doch Severus wusste, dass er alleine keine Möglichkeit hatte, dieses Monster, das Voldemort war, zu vernichten.  
  
"Haltet Ihr das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Vielleicht brauchen wir Dumbledore ja noch!" Severus versuchte Zeit zu schinden.  
  
"Unfug!" brüllte Voldemort." Oder bist du am Ende auf seiner Seite?" Er starrte Severus scharf an und hob seinen Zauberstab. Kurz bevor Severus von dem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen wurde, dachte er nur: "Nicht schon wieder!", und seine Schreie erfüllten die dunkle Nacht.  
  
@@@@  
  
Hermine tanzte mit Harry, Ron und noch vielen Anderen. Doch kein Tanz war so schön gewesen, wie der kurze Tanz mit Snape. Als Neville sie auffordern wollte, wiegelte sie ab. Ihre Wangen waren von der ganzen Tanzerei gerötet und sie wollte ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Sie blickte sich nach Harry und Ron um, konnte sie jedoch nirgends entdecken. Rasch verließ sie die Halle und trat nach draußen, an die frische, kalte Nachtluft.  
  
Sie lief ein paar Schritte und ließ den Abend noch einmal revuepassieren. Es war wirklich schön gewesen. Die Trauung, das Brautpaar, der Tanz...! "Wo ist Snape nur so plötzlich hin? Hatte er vielleicht keine Lust mehr, mit mir zu tanzen?" Sie lehnte sich nachdenklich an die Efeuranke und ließ ihren Blick in die Landschaft schweifen, die vom Vollmond erhellt wurde.  
  
Plötzlich sah Hermine, wie sich eine dunkle Gestalt verkrümmt und langsam auf das Schloss zu bewegte. Sie blieb unbeweglich stehen, da sie nicht entdeckt werden wollte. Schwer atmend näherte sich die Person dem Haupttor. Jetzt, unter dem flackerndem Eingangslicht erkannte sie die Person. Es war Snape.  
  
Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer, neben der Eingangstür und rutschte mit dem Rücken an dieser hinunter und lehnte seinen Kopf ermattet an die Wand. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er sah nun ganz anders aus, als vorhin, bei dem Tanz. Sein Gesicht zeigte nur Schmerz und Qual. "Er muss schwer verletzt sein!", dachte sie entsetzt, da sie Snape noch nie in solch einem desolaten Zustand gesehen hatte und lief vorsichtig auf ihn zu und ließ eine Hand auf seine Schulter sinken.  
  
Mühsam öffnete Severus seine Augen und blickte in die besorgten Augen von Hermine Granger. "Beim Merlin!", dachte er entsetzt, "Nicht Hermine, bitte nicht sie!" er wollte von niemanden so gesehen werden. Erst recht nicht von einer Schülerin und noch weniger von Miss Granger!  
  
"Professor! Sie, sie müssen verarztet werden!" flüsterte Hermine stotternd. "Miss Granger, bitte, gehen Sie weg, gehen Sie weg!" Er griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrem Arm und drückte sie von sich. "A-aber...?" "Gehen Sie!", wiederholte er gequält und Hermine trat langsam zurück und lief nervös in die große Halle. Sie musste mit Dumbledore sprechen. Dieser wollte gerade mit seiner Braut gehen, um die Hochzeitsnacht zu vollziehen, doch als Hermine ihm berichtet hatte, was geschehen war, lief er rasch nach draußen um nach Severus zu schauen. Er fand ihn noch in der selben Stellung, wie Miss Granger ihn verlassen hatte und brachte Snape sofort auf die Krankenstation.  
  
@@@@  
  
Nervös stocherte Hermine am darauffolgenden Morgen auf ihrem Frühstücksteller herum. Snape saß nicht am Lehrertisch und sie nahm stark an, dass die zwei Stunden Zaubertränke am heutigen Morgen ausfallen würden.  
  
Jedoch fuhr plötzlich hinter ihnen die Tür auf und Snape betrat die Halle. Überrascht fuhr Hermine mit ihrem Kopf herum und starrte ihn verwundert an. Wie konnte es sein, dass es ihm wieder so gut ging? Er war zwar etwas blasser als sonst, aber wenn sie ihn nicht am Abend vorher gesehen hätte, wäre ihr wohl gar nichts aufgefallen!  
  
Severus lief etwas langsamer durch die Halle als sonst. Poppy hatte ihn gar nicht gehen lassen wollen, doch er hatte energisch darauf bestanden, dass die Knochen so schnell wie möglich geheilt wurden. Zwar hatte er immer noch Schmerzen, aber es war zu ertragen. Er ertrug schließlich schon so viel in seinem Leben, da machte das bisschen Schmerz auch nicht mehr viel aus! Severus hatte einen Plan. Er wollte Voldemort endlich vernichten! Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr. Es gab einfach zu viele Opfer. Und für was? Alle mussten unschuldig Sterben! Er musste für Voldemort ständig diesen Elexia-Trunk mixen. Er wollte ihn verändern, Stück für Stück, dass der dunkle Lord es nicht merken würde. Severus wusste, dass er dafür Hilfe brauchte, und die einzigste Person, die die nötige Intelligenz dazu hatte, seine Assistentin zu sein, war wohl Miss Granger. Er kam am Gryffindor-Tisch zum Stehen.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Hermine blickte verwundert nach oben. Wieso sprach er sie jetzt an? Sie bemerkte, wie sich eine Schar Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete. "Professor Snape?" "Kommen Sie in zehn Minuten in mein Büro!" Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, lief Snape weiter an seinen Platz. "Wieso sollst du zu Snape kommen?" fragte Ron verdutzt. "Du hast doch nichts angestellt, oder bist Du ihm gestern bei dem Tanz auf die Füße getreten?" Ron lachte sich bei der Vorstellung, das Hermine Snape die Zehen einquetschte, kaputt.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Ron!" fuhr Hermine ihn barsch an und sagte dann etwas nachdenklicher: "Ich weiß auch nicht, was er von mir will!" Sie war Snape mit ihrem Blick gefolgt. Irgendwie hatte sie den Verdacht, dass es etwas mit dem gestrigen Abend zu tun hatte.  
  
Severus hatte sich gesetzt und begann schweigend zu frühstücken. Als er kurz nach oben sah, bemerkte er, dass Miss Granger ihn fragend in die Augen schaute. "Sie hat schöne Augen!", fuhr es ihm in die Gedanken. Sofort blickte er wieder nach unten. Er hatte im Moment Wichtigeres zu erledigen, als sich irgend welchen Schwärmereien für Schülerinnen hinzugeben. Und außerdem, seit wann schwärmte Severus Snape für jemanden?  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Herein!" Hermine vernahm Snapes energisches Organ und betrat das Büro. "Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor Snape?" sie trat vor seinen Schreibtisch und sah ihn fragend an. Er sah wirklich sehr erschöpft aus. "Bitte setzen Sie sich doch!", er wies auf einen Stuhl neben dem Tisch und sie ließ sich nervös darauf nieder. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und fand, das er sogar schöne, ausdrucksvolle Augen hatte. "Warum ist mir das denn vorher nie aufgefallen?" Doch irgendwie schien sein Blick dumpf und leer. Severus fiel es sehr schwer, gerade Miss Granger um Hilfe zu bitten. "Nun, ich muss einen Trank brauen, einen neuen Trank und ich brauche dazu eine Assistentin! Ich habe Sie dafür ausgewählt!"  
  
Verdutzt starrte Hermine ihn an. "S-Sie bitten mich um etwas?" "Ich bitte nicht, Miss Granger! Ich befehle!" Seine Stimme klang kalt wie eh und je. Sie hätte sich eigentlich geehrt fühlen müssen, dass er sie für so fähig hielt, ihm zu helfen, aber eigentlich empfand sie seinen Befehl mehr wie eine Strafe.  
  
"Finden Sie sich heute nach dem Abendessen hier ein, ich muss so schnell wie möglich mit dem Brauen beginnen! Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse - hiermit verpflichte ich Sie zu absoluten Stillschweigen!" "Und was soll ich meinen Freunden erzählen, wenn ich stundenlang weg bleibe?" "Miss Granger, Sie sind doch sonst auch immer Miss Oberschlau, ich bezweifle nicht, dass Ihnen eine intelligente Ausrede einfällt! Sie können gehen!"  
  
@@@@  
  
Es begannen Tage des konzentrierten Arbeitens. Hermine musste widerliche Dinge wie Harpyien Zehnägel und Krabbenpanzer zusammenschneiden. Snape hatte ihr nicht sonderlich viel gesagt, warum und weshalb er diesen seltsamen Trank brauchte. Die erste Zeit redete er auch nicht sonderlich viel, höchstens trieb er sie an, die blubbernde Brühe immer und immer wieder umzurühren.  
  
Oft verschwand Snape auch und war dann unauffindbar. Wenn er dann wieder auftauchte, jedes Mal ziemlich blass um die Nase, rief er abends Hermine zu sich. Zwar hatte der Trank immer die gleichen Grund-Zutaten, jedoch mixte Snape immer wieder hochgiftige Substanzen hinzu, so dass sie sich fragte, wer dieses Gesöff überhaupt trank. Das Vogelspinnensekret reichte schließlich schon alleine jemanden umzubringen! Hermine hatte ihn genau beobachtet. Er verschwand immer dann, wenn er sich schmerzhaft den Arm rieb. Sie wusste von dem Todesser-Zeichen. War Snape ein Todesser?  
  
@@@@@  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine ziemlich nachdenklich am Frühstückstisch und sah gedankenverloren zum Lehrertisch hin. Er war nicht da. Seltsamerweise begann sie sich immer mehr und mehr um ihn zu sorgen. Immer wieder sah sie sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht vor sich und fragte sich, was er über sich ergehen lassen musste!  
  
"Hermine, musst du heute Abend wieder zu Snape?" fragte Ron säuerlich. Er fand es unmöglich von Snape, dass er Hermine so oft zu sich rief. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, Ron! Bis jetzt ist er ja noch nicht aufgetaucht!"  
  
"Ja, es ist seltsam," mischte sich Harry ein. "in letzter Zeit ist er oft verschwunden! Neville hat erzählt, er hätte ihn vorgestern auf der Krankenstation gesehen! Weißt du irgend etwas, Hermine?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. In ihrem Kopf begann sie, die Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. War er vielleicht ein Spion? Konnte das sein? Sie überlegte, was zu tun war und beschloss Dumbledore zu fragen. Sie wusste, dass sie zu ihm immer hingehen konnte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit seiner Gattin, Professor Minerva Dumbledore. Die beiden schenkten sich einen verliebten Blick und erst als sich Hermine leise räusperte, sahen beide zu ihr hin.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung! Professor, kann ich Sie vielleicht mal unter vier Augen sprechen? Es ist wichtig!" Er nickte ihr freundlich zu und erhob sich. "Kommen Sie doch gleich mit mir mit!"  
  
In seinem Büro angekommen, ließen sich beide nieder und sahen sich einen Moment stumm an. "Nun, Miss Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Hermine sah ein wenig verlegen aus und irgendwie kam sie sich vor, als ob sie Snape hintergehen würde. Aber sie wollte es einfach wissen!  
  
"Professor Snape, er, er ist in letzter Zeit so oft weg und er sieht, wenn Sie mich fragen, ziemlich blass aus! Wissen Sie, was mit ihm ist?" Dumbledore sah sie mit runzelnder Stirn an. "Wie ich Sie kenne, Miss Granger, haben sie doch sicher eine Theorie, oder? Wie wäre es, Sie erzählen sie mir und ich sage Ihnen dann, ob Sie richtig liegen!?"  
  
Sie räusperte sich kurz. "Kann es sein, das Professor Snape ein Spion ist?" Gespannt sah sie den alten Zauberer an.  
  
"Sie sind sehr schlau!" erwiderte er mit ernstem Gesicht. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?"  
  
"Ich habe Ihren bestürzten Blick gesehen, an Ihrem Hochzeitstag, als ich Ihnen gesagt habe, das ich Snape gefunden habe. Und immer, wenn er sich vor Schmerzen an seinen Arm greift, ist er für Tage oder Stunden verschwunden. Ich glaube, er hat ein Todesser-Mal auf seinem Arm."  
  
Sie können gut kombinieren! Ja, Sie haben recht, Miss Granger! Professor Snape ist ein Spion. Ein Spion für mich! Er riskiert jedes Mal sein Leben, wenn er zu Voldemort gehen muss! Der Trank, bei dem Sie Severus gerade assistieren..."  
  
"Woher wissen Sie .....?"  
  
"Severus hat es mir erzählt! Also, dieser Trank soll so verändert werden, dass er Voldemort schwächen wird und wir ihn endgültig vernichten können!"  
  
Sprachlos starrte Hermine den Direktor an. "Deshalb also immer die verschiedenen Zutaten. Jedes Mal, wenn wir den Trank brauen, gibt Snape andere Zutaten hinzu!"  
  
"Genau!"  
  
"Bitte sagen Sie Professor Snape nichts von unserem Gespräch, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht, Miss Granger! Aber Sie unterstützen den Professor doch noch bei der Zubereitung?"  
  
"Ja, das werde ich, Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Hermine dankte ihm und verließ nachdenklich das Büro.  
  
An diesem Abend rief Snape sie nicht zu sich.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Nun, Severus?" fragte die eisige Stimme. "Was für Fortschritte macht unser Plan? Kommst Du voran? Wann bekomme ich endlich Dumbledore und sein Weib zu sehen?"  
  
Severus starrte ihm hart in die widerlichen Augen. Er ließ seine Stimme genauso kalt erklingen, wie die "des Meisters". Er setzte sein zynisches Lächeln auf. "Bald werde ich sie Euch bringen, Meister!" er verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
"Gut! Und nun gib mir den Elexia-Trank!" Severus reichte ihm den Trank und sah gebannt, wie Voldemort einen Schluck nahm.  
  
Er verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. "Widerliches Zeug!" zischte er und reichte Snape den Becher zurück. Anscheinend hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Severus die Zutaten verändert hatte.  
  
"Bringe sie mir nächste Woche! Ich erwarte euch in einem Ort namens Potterton, auf dem Spielplatz! Ich will nicht, das die Muggel etwas mitbekommen! Wenn wir schon in Potterton sind, kannst du auch gleich Potter mitbringen, damit ich ihn endlich erledigen kann!"  
  
Severus stöhnte innerlich auf. Der Trank würde bis dahin Voldemort noch nicht so stark geschwächt haben! Er würde mit Dumbledore reden müssen! Sie mussten einen Plan aushecken. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und nickte. Er wusste, dass Voldemort unbedingt noch einmal den Trank zu sich nehmen musste, damit er noch mehr geschwächt würde und sagte: "Ihr solltet übermorgen noch einmal den Trank einnehmen, damit Ihr gestärkt seid!", murmelte Severus leise.  
  
"Gut, ich werde Dich dann rufen! Du kannst jetzt gehen!" erklang wieder die Stimme Voldemorts.  
  
Severus folgte der Aufforderung sofort und apparierte nach Hogwarts.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Albus Dumbledore hörte sich geschockt an, was Snape ihm zu berichten hatte. Voldemort hatte also wirklich vor, ihn, Minerva und Harry umzubringen. "Er sieht diese Tat als Krönung seiner Laufbahn!" murmelte Severus verzweifelt. "Was sollen wir tun, Albus?"  
  
"Nun, wir werden hingehen, Severus! Und wir werden ihn erledigen!" Siehst Du ihn vorher noch einmal? Kannst Du ihm noch einmal den Trank mit einer stärkeren Dosis zu trinken geben?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe ihm gesagt, er müsse ihn noch einmal einnehmen!"  
  
"Gut! Ich werde nun Harry Potter einweihen. Er hat besondere Kräfte und kann uns eine große Hilfe sein. Zudem hat sein Zauberstab die Kraft, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen!"  
  
"Was ist mit Miss Granger?" fragte Severus vorsichtig. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Hermine einweihen sollte, aber er hatte fast die Befürchtung, dass sie schon alles wusste! Schließlich war sie die schlauste Schülerin, die er je gehabt hatte.  
  
"Klär das am besten direkt mit ihr, Severus! Vielleicht kann sie uns auch helfen! Mit ihren brillanten Ideen hat sie Harry schließlich schon mehr als einmal geholfen."  
  
Severus verließ nachdenklich Dumbledores Büro und lief in die große Halle, wo es gleich Abendessen gab. Er stand in der Tür und sah sich um. Er entdeckte Miss Granger an ihrem Platz, angeregt in ein Gespräch mit dem rothaarigen Weasley vertieft. Er lief zum Gryffindor-Tisch und blieb hinter Hermine stehen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich erwarte Sie sofort nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro!", seine Stimme klang äußerst kalt und sie erschauderte einen Moment. Auch wenn sie sich nun schon an Snape gewöhnt hatte, er war doch immer noch sehr rätselhaft. Ohne ihn anzusehen nickte Hermine. "Ja, ich werde da sein!" Dann war Severus auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Hermine hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Sie legte ihr Besteck auf den Teller und stand auf. "Ich gehe besser gleich mal zu ihm hin, er hat nicht gerade beste Laune!" Zudem war sie neugierig, was Snape ihr zu sagen hatte. Sie nickte ihren Freunden zu und verließ die große Halle.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger! Bitte setzten Sie sich doch!" Sie nickte und setzte sich in den dargebotenen Sessel und sah Snape mit großen Augen an, der sich ihr gegenüber niederließ. `Snape ist höflich zu mir? Das passt so gar nicht zu ihm!´ Severus räusperte sich und Hermine nahm verwundert zur Kenntnis, dass er anscheinend unsicher war.  
  
Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen, den sie hatte und fragte vorsichtig: "Möchten Sie mir irgend etwas sagen? Wegen dem Trank?" Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Noch nie hatte sie sich erlaubt, Snape direkt etwas zu fragen!  
  
Severus blickte sie einen Moment nachdenklich an und zog seine linke Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
"In der Tat, Miss Granger! Sie haben wieder ein mal sehr gut aufgepasst! Ja, der Trank!", seufzte er und zauberte sich, bevor er weitersprach, einen Kelch Butterbier auf den Tisch. Hermine starrte ihn verdutzt an. "Snape trinkt Butterbier?"  
  
"Möchten Sie auch eins? Ich brauche das jetzt erst mal zur Stärkung!" Hermine nickte schwach und Sekunden später stand auch ein Bier vor ihrer Nase. "Wohl bekommt's!" murmelte Severus und prostete, der immer noch verwunderten Hermine zu, hob seinen Becher an den Mund und trank ihn in einem Zug aus. Anscheinend war es nichts Angenehmes, was er ihr gleich zu Berichten hatte. Stumm nippte Hermine ebenfalls an ihrem Becher, musterte ihn verstohlen und zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine dunkle Stimme wieder den Raum erfüllte.  
  
"Wie Sie bereits gemerkt haben, verändern wir den "Elexia-Trank" ja jeden Abend!" Hermine nickte rasch. Severus fuhr fort. "Der Trank ist für Lord Voldemort bestimmt. Er soll ihn eigentlich stärken, aber ich - nein, wir müssen versuchen, ihn so zu verändern, dass Voldemort schwächer wird!"  
  
"Hat er denn noch nichts von den Veränderungen gemerkt?" fragte sie leise, immer noch erschüttert darüber, was Snape ihr da berichtet hatte. "Nein, seine Geschmacksnerven sind so gut wie tot, für ihn schmeckt alles widerlich! Ihm ist es egal, nach was der Trank schmeckt. Er könnte auch nach Kleister schmecken, Voldemort würde es nicht merken!"  
  
"Aber das Vogelspinnensekret und die anderen hochgiftigen Substanzen....! Müsste er nicht schon längst tot sein?"  
  
Severus beugte sich zu Hermine hinüber und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Miss Granger, Voldemort ist mehr eine Kreatur als ein Mensch, mehr tot als lebendig, ihn werden die Zutaten nur schwächen, nicht mehr! Leider! Das Ende muss ihm durch einen Zauberstab bereitet werden! Und die Macht, Voldemort zu besiegen hat nur ein Zauberer und nur ein Zauberstab! Sie wissen, wen ich meine?" Hermine antwortete nicht gleich. Seine Worte mussten sich erst noch in ihrem Kopf formen. Gebannt hatte sie ihm in die Augen zurückgestarrt, war plötzlich gefangen von dem verzweifeltem Ausdruck in ihnen, in diesen dunklen, anziehenden Augen! Sie hatte plötzlich nur noch einen Wunsch, ihm immer wieder in die Augen blicken zu dürfen. Sie wollte darin versinken!  
  
Seine tiefe Stimme hatte sie währenddessen nur wie aus der Ferne wahrgenommen und erst jetzt verstand sie den Inhalt seiner Worte. Sie blinzelte kurz, so als ob sie sich wieder bewusst wurde, wo sie war und flüsterte mit zitternder Stimme: "Harry, Harrys Zauberstab hat die Macht! Er ist der "Bruder" von Voldemorts Zauberstab."  
  
Severus nickte. "Ich kann nur die Vorarbeit machen, es liegt an Harry, Voldemort entgültig zu erledigen!" seine Stimme klang machtlos, mutlos und verzweifelt. Als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, das sie es schaffen würden, Voldemort zu besiegen.  
  
Hermine stand langsam auf und lief zu Snapes Sessel hinüber. Sie sah seinen traurig-verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wusste auch nicht, warum sie das tat, was sie tat. Es geschah alles automatisch.  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe hob sie ihre Hand und strich Severus zuerst sanft über die Stirn und dann seine Wangen hinunter. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sich seine Haut doch ganz kalt anfühlen müsste, wie bei einer Schlange! Doch sie hatte sich geirrt! Seine Haut fühlte sich wunderbar warm an. Sie fühlte die rauen Bartstoppeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen und als sie sein Kinn erreicht hatte, stoppte sie abrupt. Mit Entsetzen durchfuhr es Hermine plötzlich, wen sie da berührte! Sie streichelte Snape! Sie schluckte und spürte unter ihren Fingern, das er genau dasselbe tat. Nichts war zu hören, außer beider Atmen und das leise Knistern der Flammen. Vorsichtig suchte Hermine seinen Blick.  
  
Severus war außerstande sich zu rühren. Normalerweise wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte sie angefaucht, was ihr einfällt ihn so, intim, für ihn war es das zumindest, zu berühren. Doch er saß nur da, schluckte und genoss die Berührung ihrer zarten Finger. Sein Gesicht war seit Jahren nur von seinen eigenen Händen berührt worden und es war für ihn ein völlig neues Gefühl. Hermine hatte an seinem Kinn gestoppt, so als ob sie nun nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Severus hob seine rechte Hand und ergriff die von Hermine. Genauso impulsiv wie sie gerade gehandelt hatte, handelte nun auch er. Er zog Hermine kraftvoll zu sich hinunter, dass sie plötzlich auf seinem Schoß lag. Wieder starrten sie sich nur stumm an. Keiner von beiden war fähig ein Wort zu sagen. Nun streichelte er ebenfalls über ihr Gesicht und plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr. Er wollte sie küssen, musste sie küssen! Fast wie aus einem Zwang heraus.  
  
Beide atmeten schwer. Langsam beugte sich Severus zu ihr hinab, zu ihren halbgeöffneten Lippen. Er blickte ihr noch einmal in die braunen Augen, als ob er sich die Erlaubnis von ihr holen wollte, sie küssen zu dürfen. Hermine gab ihm die Antwort, indem sie sich ein wenig nach oben streckte und auf seine Lippen traf. Beide wurden von einer Flut von Gefühlen überschüttet. Hermine öffnete ihre Lippen, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Gierig küssten sie sich. Sie konnten ihre Lippen kaum voneinander trennen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Snape so gut küssen könnte. Sie hatte nun ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, durchfuhr mit der linken Hand sein rabenschwarzes Haar und presste ihn mit der anderen Fest an sich.  
  
Irgendwann, als sie wirklich keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie sich schweratmend von einander.  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, flüsterte Hermine nur leise: "Ich werde Dir helfen! Ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht ist, damit Voldemort besiegt wird!"  
  
Als Danke bekam sie noch einmal einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Severus.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus sowie auch Hermine waren von ihren Gefühlen übermannt worden. Beide konnten kaum glauben, dass es sie getroffen hatte. Gerade sie beide!  
  
Hermine wusste jedoch, das sie sich nun als erstes auf das Treffen mit Voldemort vorbereiten mussten. So versuchten beide ihre Sehnsüchte auf ein Minimum zurückzuschrauben. Auch wenn es noch so schwer fiel.  
  
Ziemlich verwirrt saß sie am nächsten Mittag mit Harry und Ron am Tisch. Harry aß mit versteinerter Mine sein Essen. Dumbledore hatte mit ihm gesprochen und ihm die Pläne Voldemorts erzählt. Hermine starrte nur gebannt zur Empore hin, wo sich Severus gerade hingesetzt hatte. Kurz trafen sich ihre Augen und wieder breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch aus. Sie hatte niemanden von dem Kuss erzählt, ihre beiden Freunde würden doch zu entsetzt sein und Ron, der eine Schwäche für sie hatte, vor Eifersucht rasen!  
  
Sie erwachte erst wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung, als Harry sie am Arm zupfte. "Hermine, hörst Du mir bitte mal zu?" "Äh, entschuldige Harry!" sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Dumbledore hat mir alles erzählt!" flüsterte Harry den beiden zu. "Nächste Woche werden wir auf Voldemort treffen!" "W-wir?" wimmerte Ron, der mit Schrecken an all die Dinge dachte, die immer auf sie zukamen, wenn irgendwie Voldemort ins Spiel kam. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schiefen Grimasse und starrte zum Lehrertisch hin. "Da, schaut mal, Snape!" Hermine und Harry schauten ebenfalls zu ihm hin und sahen, wie Snape sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Arm rieb. "Er wird gerade von Voldemort gerufen!" murmelte sie besorgt. "Woher weißt Du, dass er ein Spion ist? Ich habe Euch das doch nie erzählt!" Harry blickte sie verwundert an.  
  
"Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt, und Snape indirekt auch .....!"  
  
Sie sahen, wie Severus sich langsam erhob und dem Direktor etwas zuflüsterte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, traf sein Blick genau den Hermines. Wieder sah sie diesen Schmerz darin und sie hoffte, das alles gut gehen würde. Dann wandte sich Severus ab und verschwand durch die Seitentür.  
  
"Hoffentlich geht alles gut!" murmelte sie leise. "Seit wann interessiert es Dich, wie es Snape geht?" fragte Ron scharf. "Ich glaube, Du hast schon zu viel Snape intus!"  
  
Erbost sah Hermine Ron an. "Er ist unser Lehrer, er setzt sein Leben Tag für Tag für Dumbledore aufs Spiel! Er mag zwar nicht gut im Umgang mit Menschen sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, das ich ihm den Tod wünschen würde, wie Du es anscheinend gerade tust! Außerdem, kennst Du ihn nicht wie .....!" Sie war aufgesprungen und blickte zitternd ihre Freunde an. "Ach, lasst mich doch einfach in Frieden!" mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine um und lief davon.  
  
Harry und Ron sahen ihr nur verwundert nach. "Was war das denn jetzt? Seit wann verteidigt sie Snape und was sollte dieser Nachsatz?" fragte Ron eifersüchtig. "Ich glaube fast, sie will was von Snape!"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es auch nicht Ron, ich weiß nur, das jetzt schlimme Zeiten auf uns zukommen werden."  
  
@@@@  
  
Eine Woche später.  
  
Da Voldemort ja immer noch nicht wusste, dass Severus ein Spion war, hatten sie beschlossen, ihm vorzuspielen, dass Severus Harry, Dumbledore und Minerva einen Ohnmachts-Trank eingeflösst hätte.  
  
So machte er sich an dem bestimmten Tag dann mit den drei vermeidlich Ohnmächtigen auf den Weg nach Potterton, zum Spielplatz. Hermine und Ron hatten sich den Tarnumhang von Harry übergeworfen, um im Notfall vielleicht helfen zu können.  
  
Als sie alle an dem Spielplatz ankamen, der versteckt im Wald lag, wartete Voldemort schon auf sie. Wie ein Geist stand er in der Mitte, umhüllt von einem seltsam silbrigen Licht.  
  
"Ah, Severus!", zischte die Kreatur. "Da bist Du ja endlich mit unseren "Freunden!" Sein Blick glitt freudig über die drei schwebenden Gestalten.  
  
"Ja, hier sind sie, Master!", antwortete Severus ausdruckslos und verbeugte sich kurz vor Voldemort. Er trat auf ihn zu und reichte ihm noch einmal den Trank, der ihn nun endgültig vernichten sollte. Voldemort griff mit zitternden Händen nach dem Becher und trank gierig. Severus sah, dass er aufgeregt war.  
  
Anscheinend war es für ihn ein Freudenfest, die Menschen, die er so hasste endlich umbringen zu können! Severus und Hermine hatten stundenlang an dem Trank gebraut. Immer wieder neue, giftige Substanzen hinzugefügt. Zudem hatte Severus noch einige Zutaten hineingegeben, die es möglich machen würden, Voldemorts Zauberkraft zu rauben. Nun hatte der Trank die giftigste Dosis, die es nur geben konnte. Severus hoffte sehr, dass Voldemort bald zu schwach sein würde, den Zauberstab zu heben!  
  
Hermine stupste Ron unter dem Tarnumhang an und zog ihn hinter eine "Benjamin Blümchen Rutsche". Sie versteckten sich hinter einem der großen Ohren. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, jedoch fragte sich Hermine, ob ihnen die wirklich so viel nutzen würden.  
  
"Ich hab richtig Schiss!", murmelte Ron bibbernd vor Angst. "Schhhh.. sei still!", flüsterte Hermine zurück. "Oder willst Du, dass er uns entdeckt?" Hermine umklammerte die Tasche, die sie dabei hatte und in der sie noch einen Becher mit dem Trank aufbewahrte. Plötzlich spürte sie, das sich die Tasche zu bewegen begann!  
  
"Ron, da ist etwas in meiner Tasche!" "Na, klar ist da was drin! Der Trank!" murmelte er zurück. "N-nein, da bewegt sich etwas drin!" "W-was denn?", fragte er vorsichtig zurück. Hermine antwortete nicht mehr, sie verstummte, denn plötzlich wurden sie von dem Geschehen auf dem Platz abgelenkt. Hermine umklammerte mit aller Macht die zappelnde Tasche und starrte zu den Protagonisten auf dem Spielplatz hin.  
  
Sie sahen, dass Voldemort schwächer wurde. Zitternd hielt er seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, hatte aber kaum noch Kraft ihn festzuhalten. Severus starrte ebenfalls zu ihm hin, tat aber nichts. Gebannt verfolgte er, wie der Trank allmählich seine volle Wirkung zeigte.  
  
Voldemort trat schwankend einige Schritte zurück und stolperte fast über den Benjamin-Blümchen-Rüssel, der die Rutsche darstellte. Er versuchte verzweifelt seinen Zauberstab auf Harry zu richten und flüsterte plötzlich mit verzerrter Stimme, die schrecklich hoch klang: "arvadeK adavA" Als er sich selbst sprechen hörte, ließ er vor Schreck seinen Zauberstab fallen. Rückwärts gesprochen zeigte der Zauberspruch keine Wirkung.  
  
Dies war für Severus das Stichwort und er flüsterte: "Jetzt!"  
  
Harry, Dumbledore und Minerva erhoben sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und liefen mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab auf Voldemort zu. Voldemort starrte die Vier entsetzt an und schrie, so gut es noch ging Severus an: "!tsib se uD ssad remmi nohcs etssuw hcI !retärreV nie tsib uD."  
  
Voldemort verstummte, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte und Severus trat aufrecht auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn zornig an.  
  
"Was sagtest Du, Du mieses Stück Think Black? Wir haben Dich leider nicht verstanden! Ich habe einen "Rückwärts-Sprachtrank" mit in Deinen Trank gemixt, Du kannst Dich noch so bemühen, Tom Riddle, (er sprach ihn mit seinem Geburtsnamen an, da er wusste, wie sehr Voldemort ihn hasste) Du wirst es nie mehr schaffen, einen Satz normal auszusprechen!"  
  
Nun war auch Harry ihm näher gekommen. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor Voldemort. Er war nur noch eine jämmerliche Kreatur, die nun wimmernd vor ihm stand. Voldemort wich einen Schritt zurück und tappte voll in die Hundescheiße, die auf dem Boden lag. Er schlidderte und stürzte rücklings zu Boden.  
  
Wie ein Tausendfüßler lag der einst so mächtige Voldemort nun vor ihnen und ruderte mit Armen und Beinen.  
  
"Nun wirst Du für Deine Taten büßen!", brüllte Harry ihn an und zeigte nun mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Voldemort. Dieser wimmerte und begann wieder zu sprechen:  
  
"!tssäl run hcim ud nnew ,kcüruz nretlE enieD redeiw riD eloh hcI !yrraH ,ettib ho ,na sthcin rim uT"  
  
Nun mussten alle, trotz der angespannten Situation sogar loslachen. Voldemort klang einfach lächerlich mit dieser Stimme und er war wirklich nur noch eine Karikatur seiner selbst.  
  
"Nein, Tom Riddle, Du wirst niemanden mehr etwas antun und Deine Bettlerei wird Dir nun auch nichts mehr helfen!", sprach Dumbledore und tat es Harry gleich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die jämmerliche Kreatur die da in der Scheiße lag.  
  
"Alle zusammen!", rief Dumbledore und die Stimmen der vier, für Voldemort sichtbaren Personen erklang.  
  
"HAMPELDIPAMPEL UND WEG IST DER TRAMPEL!" Aus den Zauberstäben stoben silbrig-glänzende Fäden und als diese Voldemort trafen, bäumte er sich noch einmal auf und schrie nur noch: "!remrüwrehcüB rhi dies thculfreV"  
  
Voldemort schrumpfte mehr und mehr zusammen, fast auf die Größe eines Kerzenstummels. Als sie näher traten, erkannten sie, dass plötzlich ein kleines, possierliches Tierchen da auf dem Rasen saß. Es blickte mit unschuldigen Blick nach oben und Dumbledore kniete sich hinab, um es auf seine Hand zu nehmen. "Na, was haben wir denn da?", fragte er sichtlich erleichtert. "Was ist das da jetzt?", murmelte Harry, immer noch das Tierchen fixierend.  
  
"Ein Werhamster, Harry!", erhob nun Severus seine Stimme. "Die harmlosesten Tiere die es nur gibt!", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.  
  
In dem Moment rissen sich Ron und Hermine den Umhang von ihren Köpfen. Sie hatten alles fasziniert mitverfolgt, auch wenn Hermine die ganze Zeit mit ihrer Tasche zu kämpfen hatte, die sich immer noch bewegte. Sie stolperten hinter dem Elefantenohr hervor und die Tasche entglitt ihren Händen. Sie sprang auf und heraus hüpfte: Mrs Norris!  
  
"Mrs Norris!", rief Hermine überrascht.  
  
Diese blickte einen Moment mit ihren scharfen Katzenaugen umher, sah den Werhamster in Dumbledores Hand, stürzte sich darauf und verschlang den kleinen Hamster mit einem Biss. Hinterher leckte sich die Katze zufrieden ihre Pfote und rülpste laut.  
  
Dumbledore stand auf und sah mit glasigen Augen um sich. "Wir haben es geschafft! Voldemort ist besiegt und nun Vergangenheit!"  
  
"Severus, bitte, zeig mir Deinen Arm! Du bist unsere Garantie, dass er wirklich verschwunden ist!"  
  
Severus rollte seinen schwarzen Ärmel nach oben und zeigte Dumbledore seinen Unterarm. Es war nichts mehr zu erkennen, das Todesser-Zeichen war verschwunden!  
  
Severus und Dumbledore schüttelten sich glücklich die Hände, Hermine, Harry und Ron umarmten sich und auch Minerva fiel überglücklich ihrem Mann um den Hals.  
  
"Severus, Harry! Meint ihr nicht, es wird Zeit, das ihr euch endlich mal zur Versöhnung die Hand reicht?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
Hermine sah glücklich zu, wie sie sich offen und herzlich die Hand schüttelten. Severus schien innerhalb von Minuten jünger geworden zu sein. Nie hatte sie ihn so strahlend gesehen wie in diesem Moment.  
  
Dumbledore hob den Zauberstab Voldemorts hoch, murmelte einen Spruch und dieser verwandelte sich in einen wunderschönen Schmetterling, der in die lauen Sommernacht davonflog.  
  
Severus trat währenddessen auf Hermine zu, die immer noch neben der Benjamin-Blümchen-Rutsche stand und ergriff ihre Hand.  
  
"Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, das wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren!", sprach Dumbledore. "Ich und Miss Granger kommen gleich nach!", erwiderte Severus unter den verwunderten Blicken von Harry und Ron.  
  
Dumbledore nickte weise und Sekunden später waren Severus und Hermine alleine.  
  
Am Horizont waren schon die ersten Anzeichen des herannahenden Tages zu sehen. Und sie liefen Hand in Hand über die Wiese. Severus drehte Hermine zu sich, damit er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte.  
  
"Ich möchte Dir für alles danken!", murmelte er verlegen. Hermine strahlte ihn an, hob ihre Hand und strich ihm wieder sanft über die Wange, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte. "Das habe ich gerne getan und würde es immer wieder tun!"  
  
"Gut, Miss Granger!", sprach Severus nun plötzlich wieder in seinem alten, üblichen Ton. "Dann möchte ich Sie bitten, mir noch einmal bei einem Trank behilflich zu sein!"  
  
"Ja, Pr-Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine verdattert, da sie überhaupt nicht verstand, was dies nun sollte! Severus sah sie streng an, doch sie erkannte, wie es um seine Mundwinkel herum zuckte. "Ich muss einen Liebestrank mixen, den ich ohne Ihre Hilfe nicht zusammenbrauen kann!"  
  
Erleichterung breitete sich in Hermine aus und sie strahlte ihn wieder glücklich an.  
  
"Ich glaube, ..." sagte sie mit verführerischer Stimme, "... den brauche wir nicht mehr, Professor Snape! Denn bei mir wirkt schon längst der Zauber der Liebe!"  
  
"Ja, denn Du bist mein Liebestrank, aus dem ich schöpfen kann!", flüsterte Severus nur noch, bevor er Hermine stürmisch in seine Arme zog und leidenschaftlich küsste.  
  
Die Sonne war nun aufgegangen und erstrahlte das Land in den schönsten Farben. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen in der Zauberwelt. Ein neues Zeitalter für alle Magier der Welt und auch besonders für die beiden Menschen, die sich nun glücklich in den Armen lagen und ihrem neuen Leben entgegenblickten.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
